


Say something

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, I Hate You Because I Love You, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Older Woman/Younger Man, What To Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James want's M to say something.





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Author's note: I can' t stop myself now, that I've started.  
> Thanks to Tayryn for the beta work.

"Say something, M"

"I want you to get out!" 

"Why? What have I done?" 

"It's what you haven’t done," she answered him firmly.

007 raised an eyebrow, confused. She was dismissing him for something he hadn’t done? 

"Would you care to elaborate, please?" 

"You're a smart boy, 007, you figure it out." "I'm sorry, M, but you'll have to spit it out. I am not in the mood for games.”

"Neither am I. I hate you!"

Bond is surprised by her words.

"No, you don't,” he said as he approached her.

"Yes, I do hate you, because I loved you."


End file.
